


Ficlet Friday Ask: Merlahad Dark!Harry

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [37]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bad Relationship, Dark Harry Hart, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Instability, Psychopath, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dark!Harry with Merlahad please!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Merlahad Dark!Harry

Merlin tumbled to the ground, staggering over his own feet as he tried to outrun his pursuer. His shoulder throbbed mercilessly with the bullet wound, the blood seemed to endlessly drip off the tips of his fingers. His other hand still desperately clutched his pistol.

A shot ricocheted overhead as Merlin hauled himself to his feet once more and threw himself into the fastest run he could manage with an obvious limp. The mission had gone so wrong. He wasn’t going to get out of this one.

Merlin heard the shot whiz by, close enough to singe his neck, and dropped to the ground in the alleyway once more. He hit his knees with a horrible crack and short cry of pain. 

Desperately, Merlin tried to push himself back up to his feet, but it was too late. A heavy foot came to rest between his shoulder blades, shoving him hard against the filthy ground. Another foot stepped on his wrist, making him scream, as his pistol was wrenched from his grasp. He wheezed pathetically, his mind railing against his body’s unwillingness to get up and fight.

The worm muzzle of a gun pressed into Merlin’s scalp as his pursuer leaned over him. “Now, now, pretty, where are you going in such a hurry? Don’t you know it’s rude to leave a party early?”

Merlin offered no response, so the foot moved to his injured shoulder and dug a heel into the wound. Merlin screamed, his pursuers chuckled, delighted in the agent’s misery. 

“Right, get him up, I have some questions I want to ask…” 

Merlin was hauled up, unceremoniously, and slammed into the alley wall, he didn’t have any fight left in him. He was too tired…too hurt. He wanted to try and escape, but he merely let the thugs start to fashion crude bindings from his tie. It was wrapped so tight that Merlin wouldn’t be surprised if he lost the use of his hands completely after this…if he lived. 

“Oh, the things we’re going to do to–”

_**BANG!** _

Merlin jumped at the loud gunshot that eviscerated the man’s head! The thugs let Merlin go, torn between running and fighting. Some ran, others returned shots. A handful of shots later, however, the alley was littered with bodies…and Merlin was left, confused and crouched against the alley wall.

He panted heavily, gasping hard against the pain. He wasn’t sure who was shooting or why, for all he knew he could be next. Merlin kept himself low, waiting for the final shot to come…

But instead, there was only the soft click of leather shoes on pavement. The gait was smooth and slow and…hauntingly familiar. Merlin swallowed hard, “Harry…”

“Ah…how good of you to recognize me, Merlin.” Harry Hart all but crooned as he strolled closer, in no particular hurry. He checked over each dead man he came across, humming a far too pleasant tune as he did. As ever, he looked every bit a gentleman…as ever he was dressed perfectly. However, as he turned to Merlin, it was obvious to see that Harry Hart was not as he once had been.

Galahad had died. No one disputed that fact. But Harry Hart had lived. He’d survived the gunshot to his head, but the bullet was lodged in his brain. It was slowly killing him…slowly driving him insane. His eye was milky white and his face was badly scarred, but clearly that was the only cosmetic changes. His deadly accuracy hadn’t been affected…and his need for violence had increased to the point where Kingsman had let him go.

Unfortunately, Harry hadn’t taken kindly to that.

Harry approached Merlin calmly, reaching down and helping him back up. But he pressed him back against the wall, holding him there as he smiled all too pleasantly. “You haven’t returned my calls, love…”

Merlin trembled, he knew he shouldn’t still love Harry, but the fact was that he did. Even though the chances were high that Harry would kill him. “You’re a wanted madman…”

Harry tutted as he reached around behind Merlin, leaning in close. His lips were so close that Merlin could feel the heat from his skin. “Then…perhaps you should turn me in…” 

Merlin felt his hands come free, but he made no move to try and grab Harry. He made no move to do anything against the man. Harry smirked, knowing Merlin wouldn’t raise a hand to him. “Well, it’s been fun, Merlin…let’s do this again…soon…” Harry winked wickedly, leaving Merlin with the softest parting kiss that left Merlin trembling against the alley wall. 

He could only watch Harry Hart walking away into the shadows as sirens drew nearer…help was coming. Merlin watched the darkness still, watched his former companion leaving. Tears welled in his eyes…one day…one day…


End file.
